Changes
by Allie Chick
Summary: Rapunzel feels like she doesn't fit in to her new life. Eugene/Rapunzel fluff


AN: Hello all! This is my first Tangled fic. I saw the movie (3 times) and loved it. So I wanted to write something cute and short. Here it is. Tell me what you think. I tried to get Rapunzel's and Eugene's personalities right.

Enjoy

Allie

* * *

Changes

The ball is magnificent. Full of people dressed in fancy clothes, eating fancy foods, dancing, laughing and having an overall good time. There are a lot of bows and curtsied and announced entrances. It's all a little too stuffy and regal for me. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Rapunzel. If she hadn't asked me to come, there would be no way to force me into these fine clothes and drag me here. I just don't fit in. But Rapunzel... I couldn't say no to _her_.

The whole kingdom is celebrating her return. In fact the ball is in honor of her. It is the last of a long week of celebrations. Everything's happened so fast. Festivals, dancing, food, lanterns, and Rapunzel has been at the center of it all (with, of course, yours truly).

It's been great. Exhausting, but great. I'm no longer a wanted criminal and been living at the palace with the girl who's changed my life.

But, for the moment, I can't seem to find her. I know she's here; I've spent most of the evening dancing with her. She left me, just for a second, and I haven't seen her since. Nobody has.

Now normally, I wouldn't be too concerned. The ball is huge and there are lots of people here. Rapunzel could very well be here, lost in the crowd, perfectly happy and safe.

But Rapunzel... well let's just say I've lost her before and I don't want to lose her again. As much as I love her naivety it sometimes gets her into trouble, so I've learned it's best not to leave her alone in large crowds. She just means a lot to me, okay?

After circling the massive ballroom and checking the balconies several times and even grilling the servants, I decide to go and search the rest of the palace. Maybe she just went to get some fresh air.

I walk down the empty hallways, alone. The air is cool and quiet. The music and laughter coming from the ball sounds distant. The hallways are dimly lit and the light from the night sky pours through the windows.

As I pass a doorway, I hear a quiet sob. I stop and listen carefully. Yes... someone is crying. I knock softly on the door and open it.

Rapunzel is sitting with her back to the door on a bare mattress. There is a single candle illuminating the nearly empty room. It appears to be an unused bedchamber.

"Hey Blondie! I've been looking all over for you!" I say.

"Eugene!" she cries, jumping slightly, hastily wiping away her tears, "I was just-"

I waltz into the room casually, trying to get a glimpse at her face. One look and I can see that she is very upset.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on Rapunzel, what's wrong?" I ask as I sit down next to her. She quickly turns her face away.

"What do you mean?" she asks, trying to sound like her normal cheerful self,  
"I'm fine!"

She finally turns to face me. Her brilliant green eyes are still glistening and her nose has turned bright red.

"Well," I begin, "I've not seen you in at least an hour and I've found you in some abandoned room. And your nose is red _and _I heard you crying as I walked by. So tell me what's upset you."

Rapunzel looks as if she's going to try to defend herself, but her lips begin to quiver and the tears start to run again.

Surprised by the sudden crying I just sit there a moment, until I realize she's crying into my shoulder. I put one arm around her and run my fingers through her short brown hair.

"All right Goldie, it's okay. Tell me what's the matter," I say softly.

"I don't know!" she cries into my shoulder.

My eyebrows rise in surprise and I look down at her skeptically, "You don't know why you are crying?" I ask amusingly.

Rapunzel shakes her head and pulls away from me to speak.

"No," she sniffles, "I don't know how I can be upset. I should be happy. My life is perfect now..."

"But..." I encourage her.

"I feel so out of place!" she cries, "Especially tonight."

"Rapunzel, this is where you belong. This is your family. If anyone should feel out of place, it's me," I answer.

A smile breaks through the tears and she laughs.

"I guess that's true," she admits, wiping away a few tears, "Sometimes... I just don't feel like I'm capable of being a princess," she explains, looking down, "With all the princess lessons and parties and dinners and everything... I feel so inadequate. There's so much I don't know and everyone is watching me and expects me to be wonderful. I feel so naïve, clueless, and it's like-"

"-you've been locked in a tower your whole life?" I finish for her. I watch her as she nods carefully, "Well I've got news for you Blondie, you have been locked in a tower your whole life. And you're wrong. Everyone is amazed at how wonderful you already are," I say softly.

"Really?" she asks, looking up.

I stare into her eyes and say, "Really. They all know there's a lot for you to learn. But they're all just so happy to have you back. The kingdoms adores you Rapunzel. You are sweet and understanding and compassionate. Happiness seems to radiate from you. You make people become better people, Rapunzel. So don't worry, you're doing just fine."

Rapunzel's eyes glisten and she buries her face in my chest.

"Are you crying again?" I ask in disbelief.

She pulls away and smiles at me, "Thanks, Eugene. I think I needed to hear that."

"If you ever need to hear it again, let me know," I say and pull her into my arms, "You let me know."


End file.
